Lipgloss
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau terus membeli lipgloss, Hinata?" / "Karena lipglossku cepat sekali habis." / Sasuke jadi curiga, "Memangnya kau pakai untuk apa saja. Kau tidak berselingkuh kan?" / "L-lho, kan Sasuke-kun yang menghabiskan." / "Hah?" / #EternalLoveForSasuHina *Fanfic contoh*


**Lipgloss © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre: Humor, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Out Of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Fanfiksi ini hanyalah fanfiksi contoh bagi para member grup Lovely Fanfics of SasuHina yang akan menggelar event Eternal Love For SasuHina dalam rangka perayaan jumlah anggota mencapai 1k+. Silahkan dibaca, untuk keterangan lebih lanjut tentang event bisa dicek di profile saya. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mari kita mengintip sejenak ke dalam rumah minimalis berwarna coklat yang berada di kompleks perumahan Gingervalis, tepatnya yang memiliki nomor 23A, tampaklah seorang wanita muda yang tengah memegang tas kantor sang suami, mengantar kepergian suaminya ke tempat kerja, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya sejak pernikahan mereka dua bulan yang lalu.

Masih terbilang umur perkawinan yang sangat muda namun itu tidak mengurangi ketegasan mereka akan prinsip saling mencintai dan saling setia.

Sang suami, Uchiha Sasuke, membuka pintu mobil lalu menstarter mesin. Hyuuga Hinata, ah, lebih tepat dibilang Uchiha Hinata memberikan tas sang suami lalu berdiri di depan teras dengan senyum hangat. Setidaknya ia akan menunggu sampai Sasuke pergi dulu baru ia kembali ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke menatap Hinata sebelum menutup pintu mobil, "Aku pergi dulu Hinata."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata masih menunggu namun Sasuke tak kunjung pergi, malah menatapnya lama.

Hinata jadi sedikit grogi, "K-kenapa? Nanti terlambat, cepatlah berangkat."

Sasuke mendesah, istrinya masih saja belum nalar.

"Hinata, mendekatlah."

Hinata dengan polosnya mendekat kepada san suami, ia sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan posisi wajahnya dengan sang suami yang duduk di dalam mobil.

"A-ada apa? Eh—"

Sasuke dengan cepat merampas satu kecupan dari bibir lembut sang istri. Hinata menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan, semburat merah kini menghiasi pipinya.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual, belum puas menggoda Hinata, "Rasa _cherry_, tidak buruk."

Hinata memang mengoleskan sedikit _lipgloss_ cherry pada bibirnya yang mungil tadi pagi. Serius, hanya kebiasaan bukan niat menggoda dengan bibir mengkilap! Sasuke menyeringai nakal pada Hinata.

Hinata makin malu, dengan kesal menutup pintu mobil dan melarikan diri ke dalam rumah. Sasuke terkekeh sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan halaman rumah dengan suara deru mobil yang perlahan terdengar makin jauh.

Di dalam rumah, Hinata masih berusaha mendinginkan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Dasar si Sasuke, apa tidak malu kalau ada orang yang lihat? Hinata mengelap _lipgloss_ yang hampir pudar dari bibirnya, makin diingat, semakin malu saja.

Hinata mendahulukan kegiatan bersih-bersih. Mulai dari menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan jendela dan mencuci pakaian habis pakai dan mengeringkannya. Piring, mangkuk, gelas, garpu dan alat makan sebangsanya dibersihkan dengan sapuan sabun cuci dan spons lalu dikeringkan di tatakan piring. Semuanya dilakukan dengan tangan Hinata sendiri, ia tak pernah yakin dengan kebersihan mesin cuci serbaguna.

Setelah merasa rumahnya telah bersih dan nyaman, Hinata masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka lemari. Tangannya aktif bergerilya mengubrak-abrik isi lemari. Setelah mengambil beberapa pakaian, ia berdiri, menghampiri tempat tidur _king size_ dan mengambil dua buah koper dari kolong ranjang.

Ah, pasti kalian heran kenapa Hinata begitu sibuk mengemas pakaian kan? Tenang saja, Hinata tidak berencana untuk minggat kok, apalagi minta cerai dan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

Hinata berkemas karena lusa ia dan Sasuke akan mengunjungi keluarga besar Uchiha di Hokkaido. Mikoto telah mengajak mereka sejak dua hari yang lalu makanya Hinata juga harus bersiap-siap.

"Kelihatannya sudah semua, apalagi yang perlu dibawa?" Hinata bertanya pada diri sendiri. Hinata membuka laci meja riasnya, mengambil beberapa karet rambut dan penjepit rambut. Matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah botol mungil bermerek Gleiss. Hinata membuka tutup botol itu lalu menghela napas, isinya sudah hampir habis. Hinata membuka laci lebih lebar lagi, memasukkan tangannya dan menggapai-gapai, kosong. Hinata menghela napas.

"_Lipgloss_ku habis lagi."

Bukannya Hinata sangat hobi berias ataupun ingin tampil cantik setiap saat di depan orang-orang. Hinata hanya menjaga kesehatan bibirnya dengan memakai produk _lipgloss_ kesehatan dengan kandungan air 90 % yang menjaga kelembapan bibir. Jujur saja, Hinata benci bibirnya pecah-pecah, rasanya menyakitkan.

Hinata melihat kalender. Ah, kebetulan besok hari Minggu, Sasuke tak akan keberatan menemaninya berbelanja, toh, Sasuke sudah mengambil cuti tiga hari setelah hari Minggu untuk acara keluarga mereka.

Kalau memikirkan alasan lipglossnya cepat habis, Hinata jadi malu sendiri. Ah, sudahlah, jangan dibahas.

Hinata memilih untuk mandi, ganti baju lalu pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan siang.

Hinata membuka kulkas, menimbang-nimbang menu apa yang mesti ia masak.

Ada wortel, tomat, tahu, selada, kentang, daging, sekotak acar mentimun dan sebungkus bumbu. Harusnya Hinata berbelanja hari ini, tetapi karena mereka akn pergi, Hinata memilih tidak meyuplai isi kulkasnya, bisa mubazir nanti. Hinata mengeluarkan bungkusan bumbu, meneliti isi tulisannya '_Sweet Spicy Curry_'.

Oke, Hinata memutuskan memasak kari daging dan salad.

Hinata memanaskan air. Selagi menunggu, dengan terampil ia memotong-motong kentang, wortel dan tahu. Daging dipotong seukuran dadu. Bumbu kari dituang dalam mangkuk kecil. Lemari di atas kulkas dibuka, rempah-rempah masakan beraroma khas dikeluarkan satu persatu. Hinata memasukkan bahan-bahan kari ke dalam air mendidih. Selnajutnya mengolah tomat—kesukaan sang suami—, selada dan acar menjadi salad segar dengan tambahan minyak zaitun yang menggugah selera. Hinata menghabiskan waktu memasak kira-kira satu jam.

Sudah jam sebelas, Hinata tinggal menunggu Sasuke pulang satu jam lagi.

Hinata menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton acara selebrita dan berita actual tentang harga barang-barang yang kembali melonjak. Hinata geleng-geleng kepala, sampai kapan pemerintah akan bersikap seperti ini terus?

Asyik dengan pemikirannya, Hinata tersentak saat bel berbunyi. Sasuke sudah pulang untuk makan siang.

Hinata menghampiri pintu depan, membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Sasuke dengan wajah detengah kusut masuk. Hinata terkikik pelan melihat suaminya sudah kelelahan padahal ini masih siang.

"Ayo, makan dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk. Tenaganya untuk menggoda Hinata seperti tagi pagi habis ditelan banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan karena mengambil cuti tiga hari.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Hinata menghabiskan porsi makanannya yang tidak terlalu banyak lalu memperhatikan sang suami, "Sasuke-kun, bisa temani aku belanja besok?"

Sasuke balas melihat Hinata.

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang kita tidak perlu belanja?"

Hinata mengayunkan tangannya, "Bukan belanja untuk menyuplai kebutuhan rumah."

"Jadi apa?"

Hinata tidak mau menatap Sasuke saat mengatakannya, "Membeli sesuatu di apotek."

Oh, Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan makanannya dan ia punya segenap tenaga untuk menyudutkanmu lagi Hinata.

"Apotek? Beli apa?"

"Sesuatu."

Keras kepala. Perlu diusik sedikit.

"Beli alat kontrasepsi?— "

Mata Hinata terbelalak, Sasuke makin iseng.

"—Ayolah, Hinata, kau tahu Ibu menginginkan cucu."

"B-bukan itu!" Hinata jadi gelagapan saking malunya.

Dasar Sasuke piktor!

"Jadi apa, hum?"

"_Lipgloss_."

Giliran Sasuke mengernyit.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau terus membeli lipgloss, Hinata?"

Sasuke ingat mereka baru membeli beberapa buah _lipgloss_ sebulan yang lalu.

"Karena _lipgloss_ku cepat sekali habis."

Sasuke sedikit terusik. Senjata makan tuan. Apa Hinata merias diri untuk orang lain selain dia?

Sasuke jadi curiga, "Memangnya kau pakai untuk apa saja. Kau tidak berselingkuh kan?"

Hinata kesal juga dituduh begitu, ia membalas agak sengit, "K-kan Sasuke-kun yang menghabiskan."

Sasuke cengo.

"Hah?"

Hinata bisa merasakan kini telinganya sudah dirambati warna merah. Panasnya minta ampun. Sasuke sendiri bingung, merasa butuh penjelasan.

"Hinata, kalau kau bilang aku berdandan dengan memakai lipglossmu, jawabannya tidak pernah. Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun."

Hinata nyaris mengantukkan kepalanya. Oh, rasanya malu sekali harus menceritakan ini.

"B-bukan begitu—maksudnya, lipgloss itucepat habis karena …"

"Karena?"

"S-sasuke-kun sering sekali menciumku."

Sasuke berpikir dan akhirnya mengerti juga!

Baiklah hukum mencium dan kehabisan _lipgloss_ itu memang logis adanya. Begini ya, setiap Hinata memakai _lipgloss_, Sasuke sangat suka mengecup bibir Hinata dan kadang iseng mencoba rasanya, bagaimana tidak habis coba kalau dilakukan terus menerus? Apalagi dari awal sudah dijelaskan, kalau Hinata itu sudah kebiasaan pakai _lipgloss, _datanglah Sasuke yang hobi menghapus _lipgloss_ dengan ciuman.

Nah, sekarang kalian mengerti kan?

Tapi Sasuke malah menyeringai, "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau membeli agak banyak Hinata—"

"E-eh?"

"—karena aku akan menciummu setiap saat."

Dan satu siang yang damai dilewatkan dengan Hinata yang pingsan karena terlalu malu pada ucapan Sasuke yang kelewat iseng.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Halo, ini fanfic promosi event. Bagi yang berminat harap kunjungi profile saya dan klik link-link yang bersangkutan. Untuk semua SHL, berkaryalah terus bagi SasuHina agar pairing ini tetap berkesan di hati. Ada benefit menarik yang ditawarkan melalui event ini lho, jangan sampai ketinggalan.**

**Byee!**

**Salam,**

**Ether-chan**

**03-04-15 **


End file.
